


Never Let You Fall

by klutzy_girl



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: This little family they've created together means everything to Angelica and Crumble.





	Never Let You Fall

Angelica still misses her mother, wants her back more than anything so she can help her, but in the meantime, Crumble has become her mom in every sense of the word. It’s weird as fuck but life in post-apocalyptic Glendale always has been. And Josh is like her big brother, even though she never wanted a sibling. And after nearly losing Crumble, Angelica doesn’t want to leave her side - she’s become a little clingy since the incident occurred about fifteen minutes ago. She’s grateful Crumble isn’t calling her on it, nor is anybody else. “What the fuck?” Josh murmurs again after Sam declares herself their new leader.

Sam rolls her eyes. “Will you shut the fuck up already? Go back to the mall, and we’ll talk later.”

Angelica tugs on Josh’s shirt. “Let’s just go,” she whispers.

“Going sounds like a good idea,” Crumble echoes, a smile on her face as she looks down at Angelica. 

Angelica hugs her again. “Thank you for staying.” She doesn’t know how Crumble survived but she plans to figure it out as soon as possible. 

Crumble looks down and grins at her pseudo-daughter. “You’re welcome.” She’s hungry but she’ll figure it out on the way back to the mall.

“What are you standing around here for?” a clearly angry Sam demands.

“We’re leaving. Don’t worry.” Josh glares at her as he starts herding their little family away. 

“See you later!” Sam calls after them.

Angelica sticks to Crumble like glue as they start heading towards the mall and smiles when the witch pats her head and holds her hand. “Thank you for saving us.”

“You’re welcome.” That’s all Crumble says for the rest of the way.

Josh sighs. “Maybe I didn’t really know her at all,” he muses to his family.

“Ya think?” Wesley responds.

Angelica laughs. “You idolized her in your head. Fucking think next time, Josh!” She doesn’t blame him, however.

He glares but concedes they have a point. “I really fucked up.” This is going to haunt him for the rest of his life and wonder how he didn’t see it before. Maybe the apocalypse brought out the worst in her like everybody else? Or did Sam just hide that part of her from him? He’s going to grapple with this conundrum until he gets to talk to her again.

When they arrive home, Angelica drags Crumble to a bench and makes her sit down as she hunts for something for her to eat. She hugs Josh before returning to the older woman. “I didn’t fucking do this to make you feel better,” she lies.

Josh laughs and ruffles her hair, angering Angelica in the process. “Thanks, Angelica.” 

“We need a plan,” Wesley whispers to Josh.

“And we’ll figure it out - we always do,” he reassures him.

Wesley side-eyes him. “Are you sure?”

Josh scoffs. “Yes, I’m sure!” 

“Thank you.” Crumble grabs the bowl from Angelica and starts eating, thankful she has this wonderful, weird little girl in her life.

No one in the mall intended for this to happen, to become a family, but they’ve found who they’re meant to ride this shit out with. In the absence of normality, this means everything to them.


End file.
